


Ta’el - to ascend; Azrael - angel of death

by JackLeviStrider



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Commentary welcome, F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other, bookstore, hope you're having a great day, may get spicy idk, the main characters are gay for each other, these are my own characters dont @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackLeviStrider/pseuds/JackLeviStrider
Summary: A story about a demon who learns to love himself and his mistakes from an angle who learns his purpose when living with a demon.





	Ta’el - to ascend; Azrael - angel of death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on any posted medium. The story is influenced but in a different universe then Good Omens (If you haven't read it then you should its great). If anyone is interested in anything concerning this story or the characters in in please email me at dirkjake48@gmail.com (yes that is my regular email). Happy reading!

There is a small town with brick roads that lead to a small bakery where they are just taking out the muffins for the rooster when he wakes up. Said rooster belonged to the farmer that lived next to the baker and her wife, both women knowing that the old farmer and his bird were much grumpier before they'd had breakfast and woken up half of the population of France and all of England. The one they had yet to wake up once in his life however lived right across from the bakery in a small apartment above the local bookshop. Said bookshop was normally open by now not that the lights would be on, the owner preferred to let the sun so her job for the day between 2 a.m. and 6 a.m., but this morning the owner was running a little late.

If one were to drift up to that apartment, starting at the front entrance they would see a sign posted on the door that reads ‘ this is not part of the bookshop please do not enter if you are a customer,’ and right beneath it was written in a red pen to distinguish it from the above text ‘ if you are here as a guest then please remove your shoes before entering. P.s. mind the books.’ If one proceeded to remove their shoes and did come into the apartment they would realize the warning at the end was in reference to the copious of bookshelves and leaning towers of books that decorated the small one room flat. On closer examination, most of these books were hundreds and thousands of years old, some seemed to be first additions and others seemed to be the authors original copies. On this particular morning if one has somehow managed to break into the book-keeps home and also remembered to take off their shoes and mind the books both in the shop that they had to enter and in the flat that they were in uninvited, the sound of the tea kettle screaming on the stove could be heard and the steam from the shower could be seen throughout the entire flat. If said burglar had continued to investigate and decided to enter the bathroom after unlocking the door, they would have felt the heat from the shower before even entering the room. This was of course because the book-keep had the water turned to its highest setting and if that looter had perhaps opened the wrong closet and instead found the water heater they would have seen that the lever to the giant tank was also placed on the highest setting this would seem to make the water pouring out of the shower faucet almost boiling and definitely too hot for the average book obsessed shop-keep. The burglar would never know any of this however because they do not exist in the small town where this bookshop lived. Still the curious question that one wants the answer is why is the shop-keep late this morning and why is his shower so hot. The reason for this was the reason for many of the strange practices that the keep held, he was of the fallen. The cast out, the ones G-d loved no longer, the ones that had made perhaps the most wrong choice possible, he was a demon. 

What may have been the most surprising practice that said demon practiced however, was the one that he practiced every morning. Waking up 3 hours before the sun herself he would proceed to turn the shower on to its highest setting and wait for his human skin to become uncomfortably hot, sometimes when his thoughts went unchecked the water would seem to rise in temperature until blisters formed on his back. His thoughts were often unchecked, especially in the shower where he forced all of his energy to recite the original copy of the bible. He would not exit the shower until he recited the entire book that condemned him and his brethren, this was his way of apology. He knew that G-d had stopped listening, or so he thought, a very long time ago, but this was the only way that he could continue in his like that was the embodiment of sin. The immense guilt that he felt for his mistakes he assumed would never go away, but each morning when he woke up and recited the book he helped to write, he knew that he could at least run his shop for the day. This particular morning he had woken up late, not that he needed to sleep if he wanted to power his human shell with his demonic energy he could very easily, since he refuses to use this power consciously though the sleep he lost from the impure acts that he participated in the night before had to be made up and this mornings shower needed to be that much more apologetic and painful. 

As he uttered the last words of his “self sermon” and got ready for his day of work everything in the house seemed to calm. The teapot was soothed and its contents bathed the left that sat at the bottom of his every day cup, the water heater switch was turned down and windows were opened to let out that days steam. The demon unlocked the bookshops doors, and headed over to the bakery for his usual croissant.

“ A little late today are we Ta’el?”, the bakery woman asked handing him his fresh flaky baked good.

“Unfortunately yes, Lili. I thought you were calling me teal now?”, he responded in a gruff sassy morning voice.

“ yes well you were late so i thought it would be funny to get all ‘I'm your mum’”, she responded with a hearty laugh bringing his mood up as well.

“Ah yes thank-you Lili i needed that. Here’s your $ 1.50.” he responded with a smile on his face ready to head to the bookshop for his perfectly normal day of work in his small perfect town, a perfect day that started and would end in a completely atypical manner.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its kinda short for a chapter but I hope its interesting.


End file.
